Memoria
by Cashmeritan
Summary: /Royai Holidays Fic.\ Roy's family has invited him to celebrate the holidays at his childhood home! Roy drags Riza along as emotional protection, but who knew they'd end up feigning an engagement? It all began with one little lie... CHAPTER 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: -hops into new story- Hey, errrbody...I wanted to make a Christmas ficcy:D So here you go. XDD I'm excited - the FMA Dual Symphony game for DS is coming out on the 15th, and I totally have to buy it...It sounds so awesome from the flier I got with my CoS movie!! xD; Also, the new manga chapter shall be coming out around the same time! (66 yes?...Or 67? I lose count. n-n;;)**

**Yeah, so here's my Christmas gift to all FMA and Royai fans:D Last year for Christmas I wrote a Yuki/Tohru fic...Which is still on my profile, fyi. xDD This is multi-chapter. :O OH BEHOLD ITS BEAUTIFUL SPLENDOR.**

**And, so you know, I'm really rather picky about when I'll update, depending on the amount of reviews I've received. Please, if you can read this fic, you can REVIEW IT AS WELL! How will I improve the story or my writing skills, if you guys don't give me any feedback? D: -emotear-**

**BTW, if you don't review, I've begun learning Taekwondo...So i can kick your arse. :D! -happy face-**

**Now. For those who have supported me in the past, and still to date, this one's for yew! (Yes. Yew. XD)**

**xXXx**

**Memoria (Yes, the title was inspired by 'Come As You Are' by Nirvana. Sue me. XDDD It's a cool word!)**

**Chapter 1**

**xXXx  
**

It hadn't seemed like a fateful day when Roy woke up that morning, the sun in his eyes with a blinding intensity, and the sheets tossed messily around his sleepy form. But it was after he rose from his sanctuary-like bed, after he showered and tugged on his uniform, smoothing it to give him a prim impression, when he arrived at the office, that things...Well, things changed.

Still under the influence of a tired stupor, he strode into his personal office, (Wasn't he just nice and special? Having his own dandy little office...), and glanced at the substantially sized stack of paperwork awaiting his attention. Roy groaned, and leaned back in his chair...It wasn't the most comfy sort of chair, but it would suffice, if he fell asl---

"Sir." Hawkeye's voice was as jutting as a freshly-sharpened knife, jolting Mustang out of his train of sleep-oriented thought. He lazily lifted his gaze, surprised that no matter what, she always managed to keep a stoic expression. It was an amazing thing to behold, really...

"Mrr...Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he inquired softly, starting to nod off a bit. Hawkeye extended her arm to present a plain, white envelope to her superior.

"A letter for you, sir. One that I don't suppose has anything to do with work...In fact, it seems rather personal," she explained coolly, a hint of worry and curiousity displayed deep within her gaze. Roy merely looked at the envelope, sighing and grasping his letter-opener, using it to slice across the top of the envelope. Carefully, he slid out a neatly-folded piece of paper, without reguarding the return address scrawled in the top corner of the envelope. Unfolding the note, Roy's eyes scanned back and forth across the lines of handwriting, his complexion paling.

"...Sir?" Hawkeye uttered worriedly, brow knit.

"Well," Roy released, setting the paper down with a distant aspect to his eyes. "...It seems they really do remember me."

"Who, may I ask, would 'they' be, sir?"

"Why, Riza..." Roy glanced up at her. "Didn't you see the return address?..."

She was silent. "So I was correct, then."

"Well, it should have been unmistakable..." He frowned. "They haven't contacted me since I was promoted to this rank..." Sighing, he continued, "I had figured they had lost faith in me rising above in rank..."

"Don't say such things, sir. You're the one who hasn't gone out of your way to try and preserve contact."

Roy's lips curled upwards, eyes locked onto hers. "They've invited me to a...Christmas shindig of sorts."

xXXx

Needless to say, it caught him a bit off guard to receive such an invitation...Roy mused over the letter as Hawkeye drove him home that night, both of them worn down by the day's merciless grind. Due to his piercing silence, Hawkeye glanced up into the rearview mirror, worry weighing down her heart.

"Are you going to go?"

"I suppose I should. Afterall, they are family, right?"

"Well, yes...That and you haven't seen them in so long..."

"There's probably a good reason for that...If only I could name it."

"Roy..." He was caught off guard once more that day, by her casual use of his first name. "You'll have to face them some day. Wouldn't they be proud of your achievements?"

"Why would they?" Roy muttered. "They probably understand how many lives I had to take to gain a rank this high..."

"But you're doing something to, in a way, avenge those lives." Her eyes were hard with determination, and she pulled over in front of his apartment complex. "Good night, sir."

He smiled, and opened the car door, stepping out. "Sleep well, Lieutenant."

"I'll try to, sir, if you obey that as well."

With a lazy salute, he turned and walked off, and Hawkeye sat in the dark confinement of her car for a moment, before driving off.

xXXx

Roy woke with a start the next morning, struck by the freezing realization that he had left his bedroom windows open. Groaning, he rose to shut them, and found himself face to face with an outdoor winter wonderland. Great. How he DESPISED snow, or any sort of falling precipitation! Mood soured, he started his daily routine, yet a surprise awaited him downstairs.

The answering machine message light was blinking, and out of curiousity, he pressed the play button, as he buttered a slice of toast and hungrily stole a bite.

_'Hello there, son! Just making sure ya got our letter. In case ya didn't, we were simply wondering if ya'd come down here this Christmas...It'd be nice to see ya again...How have things been goin'? Yer Ma's just getting over a minor cold...And yer sisters are home for the season...They've even gone and brought their families! Ya haven't met the grandkids yet, huh? So, will ya give us a call back and tell us if you'll be comin'? It'd be great if ya could...Bye.'_

Ah, the ever-recognizable sound of his father's voice. Roy stiffened at the vocalizations, and turned to face the machine, as if it were conscious and able to gaze back at him. "..." He sighed, stuffing the remainder of his toast into his mouth, chewing hastily, and then grabbed his phone, dialing the inevitable number.

"Yeah, Dad? Hi. I'm just calling to let you know that...I'll be able to make it this year."

**END CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**OHEMGEE**

Ah, Christmastime. The time of those greatly looked-forward-towards winter holidays had finally arrived, once December 1rst had rolled around. To be honest, Riza Hawkeye wasn't a huge fan of this time of year...Perhaps, she wondered, she might enjoy it more if she had, well, someone to spend the duration of the holidays with. Afterall, her father and mother were more than dead, and her grandfather was stationed out in the East...It wasn't an easy trip to get there, especially with how many people would be planning to ride the trains out to visit fellow family members.

As she sat at her homely desk within the Colonel's office, she couldn't help but let her thoughts fall astray...She was waiting for Roy to arrive for the day, so things could begin to roll on. Paperwork, paperwork, and quite possibly MORE paperwork was awaiting to be signed...Despite how spirit-collapsing it may be. Riza practically snorted out loud, at the thought of paperwork. Her fellow subordinates, and probably even the Colonel, all figured that she must adore any form of paperwork, on account of her constant nagging for them to complete it. They couldn't be more wrong.

Riza Hawkeye actually abhorred paperwork. But, if she acted on those feelings, she knew that only bad things would come from it. Demotions, diminished respect...It was always best, she thought, to follow rules, and do as told. She was the perfect little soldier, after all, wasn't she? Mustang's right-hand woman...The one person he trusted with everything, including his darkest secrets. She followed his each and every command, putting her heart into her work...Who was she fooling? There was no one to impress there.

There was no one, save for him.

He had her all worried and apprehensive over that one little letter that he had received the day before. It was strange, for Roy's family to suddenly contact him, and she knew that it stirred up sour feelings within Roy himself. She knew he wanted nothing to do with them, but barely knew why. She had only met Roy when he was a teenager, and he never once spoke of his past. He buried its secrets in a locked-away chest, and she wished she were special enough to hold the key. But whatever had happened to him...She was sure it wasn't good.

It was sad, to her. A very depressing matter. Part of her wondered why she should worry about someone else's problems, when it surely wasn't any of her business. Frowning to herself, as she sat at the desk, she responded mentally, 'Because he's everything.'

In fact, Riza didn't notice at first when the door to the office opened, and in strode none other than the Colonel himself, cheeks rosy from the Centralian winter chill. Her eyes widened once she realized that his presence was among her own, and she broke into a small smile.

"Sir..."

He turned, just as he was unwinding his scarf from around his neck. "Yes, Hawkeye?"

"Good morning." She lowered her eyes slightly, feeling a tad ashamed at her sad excuse for a greeting. Roy merely relaxed, into a tired, lazy smile, and hung up his outdoor garments on the ever-friendly coat rack.

"Same to you, Lieutenant." He peered over at his desk, hoping to whatever divine force that truly existed that he wouldn't have to labor too much on paperwork that day. Riza watched him curiously, her gaze weighed down by worry.

"Did you call them?"

Roy paused, then turned towards the window, gazing out at the snow-covered streets and grass. "Actually, no. They called me."

"Really..."

"Really."

"So did you talk with them?"

"I did."

"And did you decide what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"..."

"I'm going."

Her eyebrows arched high in surprise. "You are?" She blinked. "I thought you were fully intent on ignoring them, sir."

"Yeah, well...I felt guilty after a while, you know? And besides..." He took in a breath, releasing it in a sigh. "They're family, afterall."

"I'm glad that you came to that realization, sir." Her eyes softened, and she found that he didn't seem happy at the decision.

"Thank you. So, Hawkeye, do you have any plans for the holidays?"

With a rather heavy heart, she shook her head 'no'. He blinked at her.

"Why not?"

"There's simply no one here who is family, sir. Grandfather is out in the east, and you and I both know it's a long trip to get there and back. So, we merely exchange Christmas cards. I don't have anyone else to celebrate with...Other than Black Hayate. I just...spend my holidays alone."

Roy appeared troubled by her explanation, and then his face was submerged into a look of deep thought. "I wish I could do something..."

Riza smiled sadly, forlornly. "Don't, sir. I'm fine, Buraha and I are enough...Still, you should be glad that you have a family to spend the holidays with. It's something you should hold in high esteem...Having a family who cares enough to call you and invite you."

He was silent, lips pressed together into a thin line, before he turned fully towards her. "Why don't you come with me, Riza?" His voice was soft, and she admired the way his voice spoke her name. It made it sound...Beautiful, and magnified in importance.

She merely stared at him, shocked. "Sir...Are you...Inviting me to--"

"Yes. I am."

"But sir! I couldn't...They're YOUR family...I'm fine here..."

"Riza..." He walked closer, gazing into her eyes. "You wish you had a family, right? Well...Why don't I share mine with you, flaws and all?" He attempted to grin reassuringly, to convince her that it was alright, but she looked unassured.

"Roy..." He blinked at her, she rarely used his name. "If...If you would want me to come...Then I'll come."

Roy's lips curled up into a brilliant smile, and he nodded. "Yes, then we'll go together. I'm sure my folks won't mind a woman around...They used to harass me to get married."

Riza smiled slightly, feeling a strange flash of heat within her belly.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad afterall, she mused.

xXXx

It was after work, away from Riza, that it hit Roy. His parents and his sisters would probably tease him mercilessly for bringing a woman that was merely his subordinate along...They would prod, and pry, until he successfully revealed his true intentions for bringing her. As he sat on his bed that night, while reading one of the novels that Riza had once reccommended, his mind began to wander...Why was he bringing her?

He snorted. A stupid question. Riza Hawkeye was his best friend in the entire world, now that Maes Hughes had been murdered. He clung to her like a baby Koala to its mother...He never wanted to let go, but feared of smothering her. He just wanted to be near her...To be worthy of breathing the same air she inhaled. Wasn't that what some people would label 'love'?

He was, most likely, in love with Riza Hawkeye. As he repeated the thought in his mind, turning it over and over while meditating over it, a fire was kindled deep within his chest. Those words sent his soul flying, with wings of burning flame...How corny; he snorted again.

His parents would surely find out, if not by words then by actions themselves, that he had deep feelings for his 1rst Lieutenant...They would be able to see it quite clearly, hear it in his voice, feel it with his interaction with her...And if they found out, which they would, they would endlessly tease him, and smother Riza as their 'future daughter-in-law'...It made him nauseous, the thought of them mortifying Riza with such claims. He was sure that Riza would look at him differently, once she knew he loved her. And it wouldn't be a good thing, he thought.

If only there were a way that-- Roy nearly shot out of bed when the plan, ludicrous and ridiculous, formed within his head. If he could convince Riza to act as if she and he were somehow romantically involved...Maybe it would be different. That was, if Riza actually agreed to such a stupid idea. Even Roy himself was unconvinced that it could work.

Still, it would be quite interesting...And perhaps, Riza would feel for herself that he, Roy Mustang, was thoroughly infatuated with her. It could work! He smirked, and seized the phone, dialing those familiar numbers that belonged to her own phone, and waited.

"Riza? Hi. What would you say if I asked you to act as my fiancee at my parent's house?"

**xXXx**

**A/N: Hope it didn't suck too much...and I hope I didn't get into the whole plot thing too early...n-n;; I have a tendency of rushing into things. :P Please review with your own opinion on this chappy...And critique it as well. I can only get better if you send me feedback, you know:O!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Will anyone continue reading this fic, even though the holidays have passed? XDD;; I've been worried about that... Anywho, this is CHAPTER FUCKING THREE. :D Enjoy, duckies. Sorry for the late update...I've been obsessed with Naruto. :P But I still adore Royai more than pie. :D HAHA THAT RHYMED. :P**

**Oh, and yes. I got a new pen-name. Afterall, I -AM- Sniper. -evil smirk- So yeah, please enjoy.**

**Any questions, comments, critiques, suggestions...Just send them in a review, email 'em, or instant message them to me on AIM or msn. My MSN is sexinator(underscore)mustang at yahoo dot com ... :3**

**xXXx**

**Chapter 3**

There was a 'thump!' on the opposite end of the line, followed by silence. Roy frowned. "Hawkeye...?" he voiced worriedly.

Obviously, she had re-seized the phone (assuming that she had dropped it), and asked breathlessly, "What the HELL are you thinking!?"

He winced. "It was just an idea...You know how my family is, Riza. They're...CRAZY. Nothing short of it, to be honest. And a nice girl like you, with their son...Of course they'd think something was up between us! So why not just fake it and let them think all they want?"

Riza sighed on the other end. "Why not act normally, and let them think what they want, hm?"

"Because they'd annoy the FUCK out of me! And surely you, too!"

"Are they REALLY that bad, Roy?"

"Well, they're that ANNOYING."

Another sigh, this one rather deep and lengthy. "Roy..." She trailed off, then groaned. "Fine. I'll act like your...yeah..."

"Really!?" Roy nearly dropped the phone in shock and glee.

"Yeah, I guess."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Roy suddenly wished he could hug his lieutenant through the phone connection. "Great! That's great! So when will you be ready and able to go?"

"I suppose as soon as it's needed for me to be."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"...A little short notice, but yes, I think I could manage to get ready." From the raise of pitch in her voice, Roy knew that she was smiling.

"Awesome. Then I'll let you go, alright? And you better start packing and getting ready...Oh, and bring something to do...The train-ride gets boring."

"I will, sir. Thank you."

Click.

xXXx

Riza's heart was pounding as she manuevered her way through the thickly-packed crowds of the Amestrian Central Station, clutching a suitcase in each hand. God, she felt like...A truly FEMININE woman, afterall she had packed extra changes of clothing, to save embarassment incase she grew clumsy with food or drink or God-knows-what, and she even brought...make-up. Not even SHE knew why she had brought it, but it just felt...necessary. Spending that length of time with Roy and his family...It made her begin to feel a tiny bit self-conscious deep within her belly. Which brought her to her next thought-

What if they didn't like her!? It made her breath hitch, getting snagged in her throat and trapped. She knew that Roy would assure that things would be perfectly fine, and that they'd love her...But that did nothing to ease her aching mind. Really, though...What if they, you know, HATED her?...

She was blushing in worry, standing amidst a break in the crowd before a strong hand suddenly seized her shoulder, prompting her to flinch, then whirl around. Her eyebrows rose, and her blush reddened.

"How long have you been waiting?" Roy asked, tone slightly worryful. "Did I keep you waiting long?..."

"No! Not at all, really...Actually, I just got here a minute or two ago..." His expression relaxed, and he eased into a smile.

"Really?...Alright, then. Let's get going, shall we?"

The duo boarded the train, taking comfort in their very own less-than-luxurious cabin. As soon as they were seated, Riza conjured a book from her bag, one that appeared at first glance to Roy to be a dime's worth romance novel. The cheesy kind. He tilted his head slightly, examining the cover. How typical, the title was 'Crimson Amour'. To think, his very own lieutenant READ those things!

Riza peered over the top of her book at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Roy leaned back, laughing nervously. "Ah, nothing. I was just, you know, looking at the cover..."

"Hm."

"I never quite placed you as the type to read romances, Hawkeye."

Her eyes lowered, and from what he could see that wasn't obscured by the book, a scarlet flush had found a home on her usually pale complexion. He nearly smirked. She was cute when she blushed.

"It's a guilty pleasure, I guess you could say, sir."

"Hm. May I have a look?"

"...Well, uhm, you see, sir...I don't really..."

Before she could finish blabbing up a statement, he had already plucked the book from her hands, and his eyes were skimming the page.

Holy shit. He felt his head grow heavy, and he nearly felt a nosebleed coming on. Riza shot forth, making shoddy attempts at retrieving her book. This was PORN!

He held her at bay with a raised hand, reading and rereading the sultry words that sent fiery thoughts down to his...AHEM. He smirked broadly, and glanced up at Riza.

"Riza-chan..." he cooed teasingly. "You naughty, naughty girl!"

Oh, her face. It was to DIE for...As red as a lobster's shell, as she groped messily for her book. He held it out of her reach, pulling her forward by the front of her shirt. However, her shirt was a plain button-up, and so therefore, when he pulled on her shirt's front, buttons fell open. Riza recognized a vague breeze, and blinked down at herself hesitantly. Roy was staring.

"ROY!" she screeched, smacking him with her forearm and scrambling to rebutton her shirt. Oh God..just how much had he seen!? Probably as much as was invisible, she wagered. A needle-thin trail of blood slowly worked its way down from under Roy's nose, and he dropped the book. Riza looked away, hiding herself.

"I...Er..." Roy seemed to recover his composure rather quickly after that, wiping away his bloody nose and turning Riza to face him. "I'm sorry, Hawkeye...I didn't mean to upset you or...Unbutton you."

Riza smiled weakly, at least he was apologizing, right? She nodded, and rebuttoned the last circular button, snatching the book back from him.

"So...Riza...Mind telling me why you're reading such heated stuff?" Roy asked slowly.

Riza glared at him, her blush hadn't lessened in redness.

"Is it because inside you have...pent-up sexual frustration?" he inquired gently. Riza's eyes widened, then swiftly narrowed.

"Because if so, you know you can always come to ME if you want a quick fix--" There was that forearm again!

She was glaring, oh BOY was she glaring as if she was the devil's maiden herself. She smacked him again, then again, repeatedly with that same forearm, and Roy shrank back.

"It was a joke, Riza! You know that! You know ME!"

Riza pulled back, and then smacked him with the book for the finishing touch.

He smiled smugly. "Riza...You know, you really overdo things when you're angry."

"Hmph."

His smile widened, and he reached forth to stroke her arm. "And you're also undeniably...Sexy, when you're angry..." It was meant as another crack at getting her to become even more flustered and sexy, since he really did believe his statement...But instead, Riza merely looked away, blushing to her limit. He could barely see her beneath that blush!

"Shut up, Roy." She hit him with a random pillow that had been lying on a seat bench.

He smiled genuinely. Yep, she was embarasseddddd...He pulled her closer, locking her inside a tight embrace. "You know I love teasing you, Hawkeye," he whispered huskily into her ear. And boy, was it true.

She frowned slightly. "I know."

For a while, they sat in that position, conjoined via Roy's arms, until he realized that Riza had drifted off to sleep. Another thing...He didn't pinpoint her as the kind of woman to fall asleep in just ANY man's arms...

Oh well, he shrugged it off mentally. What did he have to be weird about? He had the most beautiful woman in the military lying in his arms, sleeping. She was adorable, she was sexy, she was gorgeous...

He himself began to feel his eyelids grow heavy...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IS THIS TRICKERY?! FOUL-PLAY!? WHO HAS GONE AND KIDNAPPED THIS OLD AND OUT-OF-TOUCH AUTHORESS WITH THE INTENTION OF THWARTING HER PLANS FOR FANFIC-IGNORING...ATION!?**

**Why, it would be the authoress herself! As she shivers here, in a trembling heap of a state, awaiting the hour of 8:00 AM to roll around when she shall be with her beloved future-husband (though she IS only 15 years of age, after-all), she has decided to attempt a forgery at Chapter 4 of this Royai fanfiction! WHAT TOM-FOOLERY!**

**She endeavors to succeed at this feat, a very daunting task considering her 10 month absence from this story! CHEER HER ON WITH YOUR REVIEWS, AND SHE MAY INDEED COMPLETE THE ENTIRE SAGA OF ROY AND RIZA IN THIS FANFIC THINGER! kthxbai!**

**xXXx**

The sun had set rather serenely against the smoky windows of the train long before Riza finally re-awoke. She stirred cautiously, almost reluctantly before she grew aware of her present state...Eh? What was this? Strong arms wrapped around her waist, so NOT nonchalantly, so NOT politely...Her angular amber eyes were swift to part and take in each living pixel of the scene that they could, and the final outcome of information had her both sighing, and slightly tense.

A very small bead of drool had rested on her cheek, causing her to grow increasingly and uncomfortably irate with the droplet. Logic told her that drops of drool couldn't just fall from the sky, and it certainly hadn't traveled from her mouth. Why, it must've been a rain-drop...Perhaps a leaky ceiling?...

Ah, but no. The very gentle snoring of a youngish man rumbled lightly at her ear, the ear on the same side as the mysterious dribble. Her eyes, having slowly drifted back into a closed and conscientious state, suddenly jolted open once more.

"...!"

...before she relaxed.

Oh. The Colonel. She had forgotten about him. She must've fallen asleep in his arms after that little...Gah, dare she even THINK about it? Rubbing her face softly against one of the arms to rid herself of the unpleasant images of the previous chapter of this fan-fiction, she only felt it grow even more heated in response.

The arm jerked. "Ungh...!"

"Eh?!"

"...?!"

"...?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh. It's just you."

"...'Oh'? You mean you forgot also?"

Roy's sheepish grin, soaked in a rather adorable sort of grogginess, only evoked more unwanted heat in Riza's facial region. He reached over and playfully tousled her hair, sticking his tongue out as well to liven up the mood.

"Nah. I was just kidding when I said that, Sourpuss. How could I forget THIS load in my arms?" He teased gently.

"...'Load'!?" Riza frowned tensely, brow furrowed. "A-Am I...heavy or something, sir?"

Roy rolled his eyes and reared back slightly, as if to assess her appearance. He prodded her upper arm, causing her to cringe lightly, before he went gung-ho and tapped the fabric over her belly button. Riza squawked, flailing her limbs about madly.

"What was that for!?"

Roy shrugged. "You seemed like you were self-conscious or something. So I was checking you out."

Riza scowled. "And?"

"Aaaand, you're perfectly fine. Congratulations are in order!"

Riza bitterly rolled her eyes. "Are you always like this shortly after waking up?"

"Only when there's someone as beautiful as you in my arms when I do," he cooed sweetly, leaving her on pause.

"As 'beautiful' as me?" Her scowl softened into a weighty frown. "I'm sure that can't be such a scarce event, Colonel. I'm not someone I'd call 'beautiful'."

Roy merely gazed at her fondly for a moment, before taking her drool-marred cheek in one hand, using the other to brush it off completely. "That's where our views differ yet again, Hawkeye," he said lowly.

She couldn't help but just keep her eyes trained on his gentle face, numb to all other things she could possibly do. Dumbly, she watched him pull back and examine the rest of her face.

"Did anyone ever mention how lovely you are right after awakening?" he purred.

Not THIS again. A confusing enough feat was Roy Mustang, the Flame Colonel hitting on her ONCE this train ride... No, she couldn't let it unravel any further.

She slapped him across the face promptly, and stood up. "If the train's on time, we should arrive shortly, sir. There's no time for any of this stuff."

Roy frowned. "But if you're going to act as someone intimate with me, shouldn't we at least work on the acting bit?"

Riza gazed at him over her shoulder, unmoved. "What is there to work on, sir? I'm just holding off until then." She seized her trench raincoat, folded it in half, and clutched it neatly underneath her arms.

He sighed, and after a slow moment he rose after her. "I suppose you're right, First Lieutenant..." he said, and stopped only to peer out the window as the scenery grew more familiar. "Gah. I never imagined my next time heading home would be for a 'happy' occasion..."

Riza glanced at him inquisitively, but said nothing. He ran a hand through his hair, then smiled at her weakly.

"Shall we get ready, then?"

xXXx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so I feel bad because it's been almost 2 years since I've updated this (AGAIN). But I finally found the incentive to keep going! And I've fallen back into FMA again, due to the release of the Brotherhood series. and omg. the Royai. OMG THE ROYAI IS AMAZING. Seeing everything I squee'd over in the manga 4 years ago being put into anime format? It's a dream come true. If I could tell my 13 year old self, 'just wait a few years and it will all be worth it', then my 13 year old self would be having a panic attack of joy right now.

:3 i hope you enjoy this chapter. it's kinda awkward since I never thought out this far about Roy's family or how I would portray them. The next chapter will be much better. And it will have more drama. -dun dun dunnn-

Be sure to review, because that's the only way I'll keep going. I need to know this story is still wanted, and liked!

--

**Memoria**

**Chapter 5**

----

They stepped off of the train, and waded through the thick crowd of people clogging the station. Once they broke free of the mass, Roy led her out to the frozen sidewalks that wrapped around the building, and he waved his hand furiously, shouting, "TAXI!"

He kept up the act, and soon an old rickety-looking cab pulled off and stopped at the curb. Roy looked relieved, and opened the cab driver opened up the trunk.

Riza placed her luggage inside the trunk, and Roy hurriedly did the same, lest the driver grow impatient and complain. He shut the trunk, and they slipped into the car on either side of the backseat.

"Where to?" the driver asked, a gruff-looking man.

"422 Apple Avenue," Roy replied evenly. The man grunted in response, and pulled out into the street and began the drive.

Riza glanced at Roy. "How am I going to pull off this act?" she asked softly.

"By not trying too hard." He smiled at her weakly, "But really, just act naturally. The way we act as is should be enough to suggest intimacy."

"...Are you trying to suggest something?" she inquired.

"Not specifically. How many times have our comrades commented on how we act like a married couple, though?"

"Too many times," Riza admitted, feeling the tips of her ears grow hot.

"So there. You don't even have to act - in fact, you could act as rudely as possible towards me, and my parents would probably still think we're the most loving couple around."

Riza looked as though she didn't know whether to be creeped out or relieved.

"Ugh, the whole visit is going to be a headache," Roy mumbled, rubbing his temples tenderly. "Now there's the added addition of annoying children - if they're my sister's, they're going to be rotten little brats to the core, through and through. I just know it."

She noticed his growing discomfort and uneasiness as they seemed to near his home. A scowl weaved across his face, and a few beads of sweat began to dot his forehead.

"You know, Hawkeye, maybe we should just turn around and go back to Central."

"No," she said simply. "We came all the way out here, sir. We're seeing this through."

He looked at her pleadingly, but gave up when he realized she wouldn't relent. He sighed. "That's another thing you have to watch - you can't go around calling me 'sir'. I don't care if you tell them about your rank below me in the military, but it'd be just entirely strange - even to my parents - if you were to address me as that in front of them or anyone else here."

Riza blushed lightly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"So just call me Roy. And don't worry too much about telling them about you, they'll recognize you as Sensei's daughter."

She twitched. "Oh, so now they'll probably pity me..."

"Don't say that," he reassured her. "If anything, they'll respect you."

"We're almost there," announced the driver, and Roy's face fell.

"Fuck..." he muttered.

They turned onto Apple Avenue, and the car coasted along the street with a dragging slowness. Roy began to fidget uncontrollably, rubbing his palms over his thighs, and shaking his head repeatedly to jerk his bangs out of his eyes. Riza, however, found herself awaiting the moment of truth anxiously. She wanted to see this house - she wanted to see the people in it, she wanted to experience it all. The mystery that pervaded around Roy Mustang for years was finally going to disperse, and she found herself greedily awaiting the glimpse of life beneath.

And then, the car stopped.

A large white farmhouse, decorated with navy blue shutters and a large wrap-around porch hung a few hundred feet away, surrounded by a large expanse of white. A long winding driveway swept all the way up, dotted with various vehicles. Roy swallowed loudly.

"Yes, uhm. Thank you...driver, sir." He leaned forward and fumbled around as he withdrew his wallet from his backpocket. He took out a few fancy bills, and handed them to the driver. "Thanks for your time." He opened the car door, and exited, Riza following suit behind him.

The cab driver popped the trunk, and Roy began to lift out their luggage solemnly.

"This is going to be a nightmare..." he muttered. "We should have never come... Fuck...and what if they find out that we aren't..."

"It's only for a short visit, isn't it?" Riza asked. "Besides, if worse comes to worse you're a high-ranking officer. Come up with an excuse or something."

Roy shook his head. "No...I've just got to deal with it." His bangs fell across his face, preventing Riza a glimpse at his eyes. "I've waited this long to come home, I might as well make it the best damn visit they'll ever have." He took out the last suitcase, set it down by his feet, and then pushed the trunk closed.

Riza eagerly took her luggage and even shouldered a duffel bag of Roy's, smiling at him sympathetically. "I'm glad you're being so mature about this now..." she informed him softly.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I know you are." He waved at the driver, who then began to drive off without sparing any extra time, and he peered over at the large house that loomed in the distance. "They didn't shovel the God-damned sidewalk..." He walked over to the mouth of the driveway and began to trek all the way up, Riza hurrying to catch up behind him.

"Expect the most overdramatized and dramatic of greetings, all right?" Roy warned her offhandedly over his shoulder.

Riza nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything else, sir -- ahh, Roy."

They made their way up the creaky front steps, and across the even creakier porch. Roy let a bag slide down his shoulder, angling his arm so as not to let it slip entirely, and he plunged his finger into the doorbell. "Here we go..."

Almost 15 seconds later, the large black front door swung open. Riza blinked over Roy's shoulder, trying to make out who opened the door, and saw a tiny child gaping up at them from the flooring inside. The child was wearing a one piece pair of pajamas, and had messily tousled black hair similar to Roy's. Riza assumed that the child was a boy by the blue hue to his pajamas.

"...." A short staring contest ensued.

The child continued to gape, until gradually his face scrunched together, and he let out a large howl.

Roy scoffed, and threw back his head. "What the....Oh god..."

The child's howl trailed off, then suddenly erupted into a tearful sob. "MOMMYYY!!!" he wailed. "SOMEONE'S HERE!"

"Because that's SO upsetting..." Roy grumbled, glancing at Riza. Riza, however, felt as though her heart were going to burst. Something about the scene - perhaps how strikingly the boy resembled her superior officer, made her feminine hormones bounce around as if they were boiling. It was so...adorable...

A tall, slender woman with flowing black waves stomped up to the front door and scooped up the fretting child, taking a moment to rub his back and coo a few words of comfort before glancing at the visitors on the porch. Her eyebrows rose.

"O-Oh my....Oh my God!" she blurted, and flung the screen door open. "Oh my God! OH MY GOD! ROY! COME IN!" She turned and called over her shoulder, "EVERYBODY COME HERE! ROY'S HERE, EVERYBODY!"

Roy flashed Riza a quick pained look before he took the fated first step inside, holding the door for her to follow after him. Riza took a tiny step in after him, huddling behind his back while clutching her things. The small boy in the woman's arms ceased crying, staring at the two guests as if he were trying to figure out what it was about them that his mom so close to hysterics. The woman set the boy down promptly and shot forward, throwing her arms around Roy's shoulders.

"You finally came back!" she cried, voice weak. "I never...never thought I'd see you again...."

"Well, here I am now, aren't I?" Roy murmured, patting her on the back awkwardly. "Selene..."

The woman withdrew, using the corner of her sleeve to dab at her eyes. "Yes?"

"Uhm...this is Riza Hawkeye." Roy gestured to Riza. "She'll be, uhm, staying with us."

Selene blinked at Riza a few times, then her gaze shifted back to Roy, then again to Riza. "...." A coy smile tugged at her lips. "Ohhh....I see...So this is what you've been so busy with in Central..."

Riza's eyes shot wide open, and a thick spanse of heat coated her cheeks. "Uh, I-I--!....Um...Hello!" She bowed quickly.

That's when the parade drew near. "ROY!" shouted the voices of what sounded to be over 10 people.

A stout woman with curly black hair and eyes slightly rounder than Roy's lunged at him, nearly knocking him over. "MY BABY! MY BABY'S HOME!" A man, not too tall but with dusty black hair and Roy's slanting eyes stepped up behind her, clearing his throat.

"Hello, son," the man said weakly.

Roy gagged. "Yeah, hi dad...Hi mom..." He squirmed out of the woman's grip, and strode over to give his father a curt, professional hug.

A small crowd of children hung behind, staring at Roy warily. Riza presumed them to be his other nieces/nephews. Another woman, this one tall yet quite hefty gently pushed past the children who eagerly attempted to cluster at her ankles. She folded her arms under her ample bosom, and scowled.

"After how many years, you've finally come back?" she asked, though her tone made it sound more like a malice-lined accusation. Roy and his father parted, and Roy looked as though he were fighting back anger.

"Too many," he said simply through his teeth. "I'm sorry, Olga. But I'm here now, and that's what counts isn't it?"

Olga looked as though she were weighing that statement much too much, and scoffed, flipping her hair. Her body seemed to bounce quite a bit as the result of such a simple action. "Whatever. You can finally meet your nieces and nephews now."

"Roy-kun!" came a sweet, airy voice.

Riza fought a sigh. Yet another member of the Mustang family tree emerged, this one a dainty, frail-looking girl with waist length black waves and large, round obsidian eyes. She seemed as though she must have been the level-headed one of Roy's sisters, for instead of gaping at or accusing him, she settled to wrap her thin arms around him and stay there for a few long moments.

"Roy-kun, you've come back," she said softly.

Roy appeared to relax, and he stroked her back tenderly. "Yes, May. I have."

May pulled back, and her large eyes fell on Riza. "And you brought a lady-friend, I see," she said with a sweet smile. The familiar heat rose to Riza's cheeks, and she looked down at her feet instinctively, and then shuffled them.

"Yes. This is Riza Hawkeye," Roy said, gesturing.

Riza was shocked when she felt the lightweight pressure of May's body wrapped around her own in an embrace. She tensed up, yet placed an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Hawkeye," May stated primly, and then pulled away with a broad grin. "I'm sure you must mean something awfully special to my big brother if he brought you all the way out here."

An awkward choking noise escaped Riza's throat, which she hastily tried to cover up by clearing her throat. "I...I hope so," Riza said with a shaky smile.

"You came in time for dinner," Roy's mother cut in, glancing at her wrist-watch. "Come, let's go into the dining room. We'll play 'catch up' after dinner. I made a nice big pot roast. You remember my pot roast, don't you Roy?"

Roy smiled weakly. "Of course, mom. How could I forget it?" The crowd began to disperse and filed down the hall into a large dining room, primly set with berry-colored wall paper. Roy turned to Riza, and looped his arm through hers.

"How are you going to tell them?" she asked softly, eyes full of concern.

"I figured the gracious thing to do would be announce it over dinner," Roy responded.

"Roy, this feels wrong..." Riza said, stopping. She yanked at his arm, trying to unfasten it from her own. "Coming here with you as a friend is one thing. But feigning this engagement....Getting their hopes up, when there's really nothing. It just wouldn't be fair. Not to them."

"I can always say we broke it off afterwards. Riza, please....Make this easy for me," Roy pleaded, tightening his grip on her arm. "It's been so long since I've been home. I just want this to be the easiest visit I can make it. And you here acting as my fiancee is going to make it exponentially easier."

"But easier isn't necessarily better," Riza said, shaking her head.

"With my family, it is. And so I'd like to keep it that way." Roy pulled her sharply until she fell back into motion, and they joined his family in the dining room.

**END CHAPTER 5**


End file.
